Collisions of Two Worlds
by pseudonym871
Summary: A Ministry of Magic employee attempts to integrate Muggle technology into the Wizarding World but he has to go through quite a bit of red tape to do so. Takes place in 2006, eight years after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Years after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Troy Rosier knocked on the door to Arthur Weasley's door within the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. A disheveled looking man opened the door, behind him there were several contraband tennis balls flinging from wall to wall. There was a doll strapped down in the corner waving her arms around and screaming and a common house cat doing the hokey pile upon a pile of Daily Prophet papers.

"Hands full huh?" Troy laughed.

"Twelve raids yesterday! And now I'm stuck here trying to figure out how exactly to deal with this cat," Arthur was covered in scratches and he also appeared to be having a minor allergic reaction.

"I had wanted to speak to you about a matter – though I suppose it can wait until you have a bit more time."

Mr. Weasley laughed, "Oh do come in, you know, I never have any more time for this. This is a light day for me." He walked deeper into the office and picked up a toppled chair for Troy to sit in and then he leaned on his own desk. "What's on your mind?"

"Now this is going to sound insane, but I think you're likely to be on my side on this one."

"Oh heck of lead up, elaborate?"

Troy leaned forward in his chair and said in a hushed tone, "I'm a Halfblood wizard so I know what is like to see the best of both worlds. Now don't confuse this with wanting to disrupt the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy but I think the Wizarding community has drastically underestimated the innovations of Muggles. It's 2006; I take it you know what a cell phone is? Well they can call each other, immediately in live time. They can also text, which is sending messages to each other on a small device, no owls needed. Of course you know about cars," he laughed remembering the stories he had heard of Arthur's bewitched car.

Arthur nodded, "I agree with what you're saying. You're right. So what are we to do?"

"I want to form a small committee and propose a plan of action to integrate Muggle technology into our world."

"I'm in," he was nodding.

A tennis ball bounded into the side of Arthur's head but he didn't react, he seemed accustomed to it by now. The cat was meowing in a melody that Troy had not originally noted, he didn't know how Arthur could tolerate this. The Muggle Liaison Office could get hectic, but not quite to this point.

"Would you like any help in here today?" Troy hoped he would say no.

"Really? That would be wonderful!

And so it began.

"Now I think that we can all agree that the suppression of House Elves is immoral and opportunistic. I will let you get to your delegations," Hermione gathered her several well organized papers into a neat pile and ushered them into a manila envelope.

The council nodded and Hermione stood and headed for the door. Troy met her in the hall, "Hermione, a word?"

"I'm slightly busy, can you walk and talk?"

"Of course…" Troy had to put a pep in his step to keep up with her stride. "I'm hoping to recruit you for a cause actually."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Mr…"

"Rosier- Troy, call me Troy."

"Right, Troy. I'm sorry but I'm incredibly busy, I'm about five months pregnant. I'm wrapping up this House Elves negotiation and then I need to take some time to transition."

"Mr. Weasley thought it was a wonderful idea."

"Arthur? Yes, alright what is it?"

Hermione had stopped, her office was to their right. Troy launched into his speech, "You see, the Wizarding world is behind. The innovations Muggles have come up with are incredible. The engineering, the technology, the medical advancements."

She held her folder closer, "Right but most of the engineering can be handled by magic."

"And what about cell phones, computers, medicine."

"St. Mungo's."

"What if I could tell you that your parents' memory could be restored?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"No… I just-"

"I won't be abused. Good luck with Arthur."


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I'm not sure if I like this story very much... Let me know if I should continue.

* * *

"Blasted thing!" Arthur shouted as he jabbed his wand toward the engine of Harry's motorbike. He had been fiddling with the bike for the better half of the year. He had the bike in his possession for quite a few years and had originally intended to get it back to Harry for a wedding present but those days had come and gone.

"Arthur!" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"A moment," he yelled back to her as he reached for a common muggle wrench. He argued with the bike for a few minutes before Molly marched outside.

"You're ignoring me now?

He grimaced, "No dear, I just uh- I was really getting somewhere."

"Well you've got a visitor inside."

"Grandkids?"

"No. Some young boy from the Ministry."

Arthur tapped the wrench to his head a few times before standing and following his wife. In the house he found Troy Rosier, the boy who had come to his office the other day. "I spoke to you just yesterday hadn't I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you again, I just worried. I have a predicament. I spoke with your daughter-in-law and she didn't appreciate what I had to say," he frowned.

"Fleur?"

"No."

"Angelina?"

"No."

"Oh, Hermione? I suppose that makes the most sense," Arthur laughed to himself.

"Yes, she thought that I was blackmailing her."

"Blackmailing," Molly pitched in. "What's this talk of you blackmailing my Hermione?"

Troy leaned forward in his seat, "I'm not blackmailing her, and I just suggested that I may be able to help her in exchange for her help."

"Hmph," Molly huffed as she got back to her cooking.

"Why wouldn't Hermione want something to do with your cause? I find it to be very enthralling. It could be revolutionary for wizards, goblins, anything!"

"I don't see why we need Muggle paraphernalia, we do just fine with owls and patronesses. Anyway, everyone knows that Muggle inventions don't work right around magic. I couldn't tell you why though."

"I thought of all that. Arthur is a pro at bewitching cars and motorbikes correct? That's technology and he makes it work. We just need a little think tank to come up with a series of charms to ensure that the fragile technology won't fizzle," Troy explained to Molly. "It's possible, I really think so. Arthur, can you have a word with Hermione? She's been so pivotal in passing the Emancipation of Enslaved Elves Act and she is a Muggleborn just think of the possibilities Arthur! A Muggleborn, a Halfblood, and Pureblood. Genius!"

"Brilliant! Yes, I'll speak with her. I like to think I have some pull. She is having my grandchild you know?"

"I've heard."

Molly clattered some pans around the kitchen, "I think it may be time for you to leave and stop filling my husband with ridiculous ideas."

He stroked her arm as she slept peacefully. An alarm clock was about to begin buzzing on the bedside table and he smiled at the small bit of Muggle technology that he had bewitched to not glitch around the presence of magic.

It started to beep and she buried her head into the pillows. Troy kissed her shoulder and shook her gently, "Katie, it's time to get up." He kissed her again, "Katie."

She groaned, "Do I haaaaave to?"

He smiled, "Yes you really do."

Katie Bell rolled over and sighed, "I'd rather stay in your bed all day."

Troy took her face into his hands, "I wish you could to but you know as well as I do that you need to get up and head to St. Mungo's. I have to get to the Ministry, there's lots to do."

"You're still on that Muggle technology?" She teased.

"Yes and world of good it could do for you as a healer."

"Oh no," she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "you're not recruiting me into this ridiculous attempt."

"It could revolutionize Wizard medicine and communication."

"I've heard that so many times and frankly I'm a bit sick of it."

"Well alright, you'll agree with me one day. C'mere and give me a kiss."

She complied.


End file.
